


The Captain, the Doctor, & the Bad Wolf

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [49]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Ficandchips, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: A Nine/Rose Western AU.





	The Captain, the Doctor, & the Bad Wolf

It wasn’t possible. The sheriff could not be the Bad Wolf’s soulmate. And yet, it was clear that something had happened when she’d touched him. Captain Harkness watched the pair, eyes narrowed, as his friend hesitantly reached for the older man, her trembling hand brushing his cheek. Soulmated, they were, then. Jack scowled, breaking up the lovebirds.

“He’s supposed to be after us, Rosie,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Now, he might be your soulmate, but he’s still on the other side of the law. You go with him, you’ll go straight to the gallows, soulmate or not. It’s his duty to bring us in, to bring you in.”

“Unless I go with you lot,” the sheriff replied, his eyes not leaving Rose’s. Rose. He mentally rolled her true name around, deciding he quite liked it. Rose. His soulmate’s name was Rose.

English. The bloody western sheriff was bloody English. Jack briefly wondered how the Northern Brit had ended up in western New Mexico, if his past was coloured anything like Rose’s.

“Rosie, it won’t take long before the rest of his posse catches up. We need to deal with him and move on.”

Rose looked from her newly found soulmate to her best friend. Deal with him, her soulmate, as if he were just another sheriff after them. Which meant stealing as much of his stuff as they could carry before shooting him point-blank. Ordinarily, she wouldn’t care. Ordinarily, there were posses of men after them, all out for blood. But this man was her soulmate. And already, she was falling in love with him. There was a kindly look in eyes, a wisdom that normally one only saw in the eyes of the old.

“Tie him to his horse and blindfold him,” Rose finally spoke. “We don’t have the time to deal with him now.”

Jack gave her a hard look, then did as she asked. He trusted Rose’s judgement, compromised though it may be. The sheriff complied, and Jack whispered in his ear that if he gave any sign of betraying them, he would be dead within the minute, soulmates or not. He felt his horse being lead in circles and though he tried to keep track of his direction, he soon lost track of it. They were off, then, the horses hurriedly trotting across the southwestern desert.

Six months later, a band of thieves held up a Californian bank, cleaning them out. They left a calling card, a variation on one that had appeared two years ago, that now read “The Captain, The Doctor & Bad Wolf”.


End file.
